


Rinse and Dry

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka enjoys washing dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rinse and Dry

Though there was a perfectly good dishwasher installed in their kitchen, it had not been used once since they moved in. Most people would have considered washing dishes by hand a mundane chore, but to Tezuka, it was a daily ritual he could easily take comfort in.

He enjoyed the sensation of lukewarm water caressing his hand, the cool, puffy bubbles of the dishwashing liquid, and smooth sheen of the plate from the water gliding down its surface. It was a relaxing change of pace from his hectic day of classes, schoolwork, and practice, and Tezuka reveled in the tranquility he always received from it.

Dishes were something that required little effort, a completely mindless task, but doing something so relaxing yet necessary made whole experience even better for him.

However, what Tezuka liked most about doing dishes was not the water, the bubbles, or the shiny, clean plates, but rather the knowledge that Fuji would always be the one standing next to him, drying them.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2005.12.26


End file.
